


Only Us

by QueenPlatypus



Category: Foreign Affairs (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bodyguard, Childhood Friends, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Kissing at Midnight, Skinny Dipping, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPlatypus/pseuds/QueenPlatypus
Summary: What would have happened in ch. 8 if the paparazzi didn't disturb them.
Relationships: Tatum Mendoza/Main Character (Foreign Affairs)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Only Us

All things considered, Vancross’s private lake was a very good place to unwind and forget about how much of a mess her life was.

It was already hard to keep up before she set foot in the school, but now, everything so much harder, complicated than it ever was. First, there was her own mother, Madam President Melissa Trevor, who had her own expectations, her own problems and the fact that she never made time for her own family. Then, there was the whole Blaine Hayes issue. He wasn’t as bad as her mother made it seem and was actually of good company sometimes, but for the sake of image, she had to stay clear of him as much as possible. After that, there was Ayna Seth, her TA, whom she knew had a family history with cancer: a knowledge that worried her because the assistant seemed to brush it off so quickly.

Lastly… There was her whole relationship with her brand-new bodyguard who also happened to be her childhood’s best friend: Tatum Mendoza.

If she was honest with herself, Carissa knew that even before he left for his army training, she had feelings that went beyond friendship for him. At the time though, she was only a teenager and was afraid of telling him. They had been so close to one another, always there for each other, she knew him like the back of her own hand… She didn’t want to lose all of that because she had a crush on him. The thought that he would reject her, or worse, tell her that he only saw her as a little sister, scared her to death. She didn’t want to make things awkward between them when they had never been. Tatum was her best friend, she didn’t want to lose him for what she thought was a silly little crush.

But then… He left for his training and they lost touch. At first, it had been difficult. She missed him terribly but figured that reaching out was pointless since he would most likely be too busy for her. With the years, Carissa learned to let him go and opened herself for new stuff, new knowledge, new relationships, new first times… So when she saw her bodyguard here at Vancross would be Tatum, she was truly shocked. Even more so when she saw how distant he was.

Of course, not wanting to give up on him again, she tried her all to crack him up. After all… She knew him like the back of her hand once, surely, five years apart wouldn’t change some things. And little did she know… She was right. Because, there they were, with her head on his shoulder as they sat side by side facing the water they just bathed in. Which also happened to be the first place of their first kiss. At the thought, Carissa smiled and couldn’t help but giggle, something he noticed.

“What is it?”

She shrugged, looking up to him with a smile.

“I just… can’t believe this happened. It felt like old times, with something new too.”

He grinned.

“I know what you mean… I missed moments like these.”

“So did I… But… Can I be honest?”

“Sure.”

“I… had a crush on you, back then.”

She sat straight to allow him to turn fully to her. Carissa could see the surprise in his eyes and his mouth slightly opened. She continued.

“I probably should have said something sooner, I know, but… I was afraid and I… I didn’t…”

“Carissa.”

She stopped, lowering her eyes. Now, she was convinced she screwed up. That what just happened meant nothing to him, that…

“Carissa, look at me.”

She did, slowly, settling her gaze on him with a sort of anticipation. But then, Tatum smiled gently, reaching out to her to take her hand in his.

“Would it be weird if I said I had too?”

She gasped, surprised.

“Are you serious?”

“Dead serious, Car’.”

“But… I…”

He scratched the back of his head, looking sheepish now.

“Yeah… Remember what I told you in the water? About how you’re the first Daughter and I’m a nobody?”

“…Yes?”

“Well… At the time… I was… kind of… scared of telling you. It’s probably dumb, but I thought you would just laugh at my face or something.”

“What? I’d never do that!” She said, shocked.

“I know… It was my nerves, I guess… I just figured you didn’t need me and probably didn’t want anything to do with me, so…”

Carissa sighed, shaking her head.

“We’re both idiots, aren’t we?”

“I wouldn’t say _that…_ Maybe more like… naïve and oblivious?”

“Which translates to..?”

“Ugh, fine.”

She giggled, watching him with a smile for a moment before it fell.

“But then… Why didn’t you reach out? I wrote you at first… Why didn’t you answer me? Or weither... Why did you stop answering?”

He sighed.

“I don’t have a good answer to that… I just… I thought it would be better for you if I stayed away. That maybe… Not having you around would help me move on.”

“You didn’t want me…”

“No, it’s not that… We were just kids, Car’. I wasn’t exactly the brightest one around. Even more when it comes to you. I just… I thought I was no one compared to you. That I was no match for you. That you deserved better than me, even with everything. In fact… It’s almost why I didn’t accept this job.” He said, pointing to his abandoned clothes.

“You still took it, though. I know you said it’s because you could have had worse, but… Was it really all that was?”

“What exactly do you want to know?”

“For instance, if you took this job to make sure you’ll keep your distance with me while being close.”

Tatum lowered his eyes. Judging this was enough of an answer, Carissa shook her head and got up, heading towards her clothes, putting them back on.

“I guess we’re done, here.” She said, not looking at him.

“Carissa…”

“Don’t ‘Carissa’ me! I think it’s clear now that you have no…”

“It’s not that! We just… It’s complicated, okay?”

“Why? Seriously, Tatum. You come back into my life, I have to do all the work so you can loosen up around me and you truly think I would just be cold towards you from the start? As if I was just the daughter of a politician? That I’d just… ignore our history together? Just so you can make up your mind and convince yourself you’re doing a noble thing by ‘letting me go’?” She snapped.

He got up, walking towards her. She took a step back, her shirt covering her bra.

“It might have been my intention at first, but…”

“Then it’s clear.”

“No, it’s not! We kissed, for the love of…”

“Yes, I’m well aware.”

“Well then, will you stop interrupting me?” He raised his voice.

“I…”

She stopped, watching him expectantly. He sighed.

“Look. You might have a point. I intended to have a professional relationship with you. Because, yes, of my own fears, but also because I couldn’t bear to stay away from you any longer.”

“What?”

“It’s just… One of the reasons I didn’t want to work for you in the first place was because I didn’t want to close the door to what we could possibly be. Because I know that to do this job properly, I need to keep my emotions at bay, I need to be rational to keep you safe. But… I also felt like I couldn’t trust anyone else but me to do it because we’ve been through so much together.”

He stepped towards her and this time, she didn’t move, letting him continue.

“When we were kids… We’ve always been here for each other. We shared a bond and… I never wanted to lose that.”

“Then why ignore me?”

“Because… I also felt that I would never be good for you in that way. So… The best I could do, was take the job and… be by your side, assuring you stay safe and take on the world. Because in the end, all that matters is your happiness, Carissa. Nothing else.”

“But…”

“Wait, I’m not done. I still think all of this, but I think you’ve also been pretty clear and… I was too. What happened just now… was crazy. But also the best thing that could have happened. What I’m trying to say is…”

Tatum gathered his courage, taking both of her hands and looking her in the eyes.

“I’m sorry if I was distant and cold towards you. And I’m sorry if I let you do all the work just to get close to me. The truth is… I want to be close to you too and I’m willing to…”

“Tatum?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re doing it again.”

“Doing what?”

“Talking too much.”

She smiles, then leans in to press her lips against his. He gasped at first, but closes his eyes and indulged in the kiss, slowing moving closer and pressing her against his body. She shivered and he responded by wrapping his arms around her waist, closing whatever possible gap was left between them.

Her arms went around his neck, pulling him towards her. He ducked, allowing her to run her lips along his jawline, lowering towards his neck, sliding lower to settle on his collarbone. He moaned, feeling her hands wander across his arms before letting her fingers run on his abs.

“You’re sure you want to do this?” She asked, looking at him.

“I am.”

“Good, so am I.”

She smirked and this time, he leaned in, touching her lips with his. Smiling, he deepened the kiss, not a single care in the world.

They would figure this out together tomorrow. But for now, all that mattered was the two of them, enjoying themselves without any kind of limit. When there is only them.

 _When there’s only us,_ both of them thought.


End file.
